1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a load carrying system to be carried on the back of a human user, comprising two shoulder straps that go over the shoulders of the human user and a belt to be secured around the abdomen just above the hips of the human user. The load carrying system can for example be embodied as a back pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known backpacks with a hip belt are used to carry a relatively heavy load, such as a full survival package. A substantial portion of the weight is transferred to the human body via the hip belt in order to unburden the back. Usually the belt forms a unity with the part of the backpack that rests against the back of the human user, whereby the human user experiences less comfort during bending or swinging his torso with respect to the hips.